


Memoirs Of A Houseboy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Community: spnkink_meme, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; John and Dean hunt with dogs. They use un-neutered male dogs because they're more aggressive. The problem is they're more aggressive. Sam gets the chore of taking care of the dogs, sexually. Up to poster if he is treated as a dog, himself (hot), or this is just treated as a regular chore (also hot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs Of A Houseboy

John barely gets his fingers out of Sam’s lube-slick hole before Max is rushing forward, panting heavily, and a slight growl rumbling from his chest. He knows his bitch is read to be bred and he will not tolerate waiting any longer. The dog snaps aggressively, jaws drawn back in a snarl to show his razor sharp fangs. He advances forward, big paws heavy on the wood floor as he backs John and Dean away from the young boy on the bed. 

John and Dean quickly leave the room, giving the youngest Winchester some space. Max is a stud and he is possessive of his bitch and doesn’t want the hunters near Sam when he fucks him, and even though Sam enjoys his chore of being filled with a doggy dick, he doesn’t want his father and brother standing around watching when he is mounted. 

This is far from his first time he has been bred; Him, and Max, know the inner workings of the job that needs to be done, and it is a win/win for them both. Max is able to get his aggression out by fucking his bitch, and Sam gets to enjoy being filled to the brim with doggy cum. The pure thought of his little hole being fucked open by a big knot, leaves him breathless, all the air in their lungs whooshing out of him in a soft moan that slips from his cotton-candy pink lips. 

The door shuts behind them as John and Dean leave Max and Sam alone in the bedroom. Sam shuddered, not out of fear, but anticipation and arousal, as he gazed between Max’s fury legs. He saw the beast’s manhood hanging hot and hard between his haunches, stretched from the stealth and dripping pre-cum, and swollen an angry shade of red. 

That was nearly enough for Sam to have him come untouched, seeing his mate so aroused to claim him left his little boy dick leaking like a busted pipe. He had to reach between his legs and tug hard on his balls to keep from blowing his load like a horny teenager on prom night. 

Sam spread out on the big bed, lying on the soft sheets--more comfortable for him while he did his chore--and Max was on him in a flash. The hound’s tongue slid over his chest, lapping at his little pink nipples, and Sammy gasped at the wet, rough sensation, his hand rising to curl into the soft hair at the back of Max’s nape. The beast turned his head and lapped at Sam’s fingers, and Sam got with the program pretty quickly. 

Once his fingers were good and wet, he slid his hand between his legs and began to work himself open wider, stretching his inner walls with a firm tug and moaning as his hole opened up. John and Dean had done a damn good job at getting him ready, as they always did on chore night, but Max was a big stud and it couldn’t hurt to get a little more prep. 

Sam’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, gorgeous tan and thick as it throbbed, arching toward his belly and oozing pre-cum. Max caught the scent, and he ducked his head and lapped at the swollen length, his long rough tongue wrapping around Sam’s cock, offering him more pleasure as he worked himself open. 

The dog darts his tongue out to lick Sam, the rough prickling sensation causing Sam to gasps, exhilarated by the hot pleasure he feels, shivering when feels the tip of Max's tongue licking over the tip of his cock. The tongue is ruthless, lapping messy and sloppy, dragging him down into the depths of pleasure, and his little cock twitches as his balls begin to draw up. 

Sam’s fingers twisted and curled inside him as his other hand dropped between Max’s legs. He grabbed the beast’s sheath firmly in his hand, feeling it hot and throbbing under his fingers, feeling the hard thickness hiding inside. He stroked Max as he prepped himself, feeling the beast’s cock extended more. 

The stud was raring to go, his hips shallowly bucking into Sam's hand. His rut instincts were clearly taking over. Sam moaned as he stroked Max through his sheath, feeling the flesh thick and leaking, and fully aroused, just ready to be immured inside a wet, warm channel. Max whined and began nudging at him, pawing at his side as if to command Sam to roll over and assume the bitch position. 

Sam went willingly, settling on his hands and knees with his hips raised so Max could mount him, and Max was quick to claim what was his. Jumping up, the hound mounted Sam, he was heavy on Sam’s back, fur rubbing across his flesh, soft and smooth. The hound tucked his huge paws around Sammy’s slim waist and held him as he rocked his hips, his cock seeking its place in the young teen. 

Sam shifted his hips backwards, helping to angle his body better, gasping in shock when Max finally sank home, the beast’s cock warm and throbbing, and thick as it stretched him. Max was panting and growling behind Sam as he began to fuck his bitch, solid quick thrusts flowed, fucking Sam hard and fast, leaving the teen breathless. Sam dropped down to his forearms and rested there as Max thrust in and out of him, the pleasure growing every time that big doggy dick stuffed his hole full. 

His cock was so hard and he was aching, he pushed back against Max, and his anal muscles rippled and clenched around the beast’s flesh filling him. He began to moan loudly, sure Dad and Dean could hear the pleasure sounds of the sound of Max's furry balls slapping against his ass. Sam felt the breath punched out of him as Max jackhammered into him. 

Max seemed to enjoy the fact his bitch was accepting of his place--the dog growled in approval and thrust harder into Sam, rutting wildly, his cock penetrating deep inside Sam’s silky walls. 

Sam moans, his perfect curved cock, throbbing and hard, the tip wet with pearly pre-cum, his balls heavy and full and warm. Moaning and panting like he himself were a beast in heat, Sam braced one hand on the bed, steadying himself against Max’s harsh thrusts, his other reaching to grip his cock. He tugged and pulled on the swollen length, gasping as he felt Max’s knot began to swell. 

He can feel his hole fluttering as the knot presses against his rim, jolts of pleasure coursing through his entire body. He wasn’t going to last long—not that he ever did. But that did not matter to Max; the only thing the mutt was concerned with was breeding his pretty bitch and filling Sam with so much doggy cum his tummy became swollen, as if pregnant with his puppies. 

The dog’s knot was starting to swell more, stretching his hole each time it pushed in and pulled out. It was amazing the way the flesh flexed around the growing knot, opening up, accepting of the alpha. Sam was getting closer to the edge as Max’s knot thickened. Sam stripped his cock faster as the knot grew, his cries of pleasure growing louder as the knot rubbed him oh so right. Enough strokes rake right over his prostate to keep him moaning, keep him rock hard, his body awaking against the force of Max's thrust. 

Speeding up his thrusts, Max fucked harder into the body beneath him, his paws hugging the teen tighter to keep him held in a powerful embrace. His cock rammed in and out of Sam frantically, sharp, harsh thrust following in the path of deep thrusts. Sam’s hips dropped slightly, and the new angle gave him more pleasure, the dog’s cock slamming into his prostate with enough force that the knot was shoved past the rim, locking it inside Sam and fusing them together. 

He rocked his hips just right and when he did the knot rubbed Sam’s prostate, right at the exact time he gave a firm tug to his cock. His world erupted with white hot pleasure and he came, all but howling like the beast who was fucking him. HIs orgasm hit so hard it took his breath away. His back arched, body rigid, cock pulsing milky white cum as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him. 

Moaning, Sam smoothed his thumb across the head of his cock, collecting the pre-cum there and stroking it down, then up the swollen length, the warm cum slip sliding along the flesh with ease. He could feel Max’s knot inside him, locking him with the beast, mentally seeing the imaged of his asshole, seeing the pink rim strained around the hound’s engorged knot. That image alone made his cock jerk in his hand. Sam gasped in pleasure as Max's hips stabbed shallowly.

Max rutted once, then twice, finally coming with a loud, vocal howl, pumping endless spurts of sticky cum deep inside Sam. Searing heat coated Sam’s insides as Max fucked him through his orgasm as best he could, rocking his hips shallowly, the knot tugging at the rim, and Sam could feel cum pour into him, straight down into the very pit of his as his own cock twitched and leaked in his grip. 

With a soft huff, the hound ceased moving and Sam gave himself a moment to gather himself, his mind still foggy from the intense pleasure. He was tired and his hole was sore, but Max was lapping at the back of his neck and nuzzling his skin as if to be pleased that he was a good bitch. 

Sam sighs and melts against the mattress, young face smashed to the bedcovers and his hips still hiked up in the air as Max turns ass end around, waiting for the knot to slim. Sleepily, Sam grins, sated and warm and filthy dirty. He snoozes for...he is not sure how long, but long enough that Max can pull out and he comes to as the dog peeled himself off Sam’s back, his mostly softened cock sticky with warm slipping from Sam’s hole. 

By the time John and Dean come in to check on Sammy, the teen is sound sleep again, doggy cum seeping from his hole and Max curled up under his arm. The dog, normally so protective and possessive of his bitch, is calm and sated after getting a good fuck and he lies by wagging his tail as John picks Sam up and carries him out of the room. 

Dean gets him into the shower, and Sam wakes but doesn’t move much; he stays silent and passive as his big brother manhandles him under the spray of water and wash him down with soothing soapy suds, and when Dean brushes the wet cloth over his raw hole, Sammy hums contently by how gentle Dean is. 

John is waiting for him when he gets out of the shower, holding a pair of cozy sweats and shirt which he helps Dean get Sam dressed. Max hovers by the door, keeping watch over his bitch as the humans tend to him. Cupping Sam’s face, Dean brushes his thumb over a cheekbone and kisses his forehead, wishing him sweet dreams as Sam snuggles under the covers. 

Being a bitch is tiring and Sam is no sooner asleep than the second his head hits the pillow, even, slow breaths fanning over his soft lips. Max leaps up onto the bed and nuzzles up with Sam, gives his cheek a few licks before he lays a paw on top of Sam's hand. John smirks and turns off the light, Dean follows him out of the bedroom, leaving stud and bitch cuddled together under a mound of fluffy, cozy blanket, peacefully dreaming sweet dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/16349.html?thread=4165085#t4165085)


End file.
